A New Dawn
by mefiant
Summary: A merge of Seasons 4 & 5. Dawns arrival happens a little differently. SB S&D (Friendship).
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I'm just playing with them for awhile.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 1**

Giles opened the door to admit Buffy "You're late!" he stated before turning back into the room.

Willow, Oz, Xander and Anya were huddled around Giles's dining table a mountain of books piled around them.

"Buff how goes patrol?" Xander tossed the book he was reading back onto the table.

Buffy sighed tiredly as she flopped into one of the chairs "I found another demon body tonight."

"Same as the other's" Giles inquired.

Buffy nodded "Yeah pretty much ripped apart."

"So are we thinking commandoes??" questioned Xander

------

The Scoobies had been out patrolling one night when they had come across a group of commandoes attacking a demon. Buffy had held the others back as they had watched them subdue and toss the demon into a large black van. Since then the mysterious group had been the object of much speculation amongst the Scoobies. It had been decided that they were a military operation of some kind and that as long as they didn't interfere with the Scoobies they would leave them alone.

Buffy had actually been pleased by the reduction in demon activity the commandoes had bought about. It had meant she and her friends had more time to go out and do 'normal things'.

That had changed a few weeks ago when Buffy had come across the first demon body. The creature had been viciously ripped apart, its body pummelled to a point that even Anya was unable to recognize its species.

Willow had theorized that the commandoes had killed the creature during their patrol. At first that had seemed the most logical explanation, however the bodies had kept coming and the Scoobies were now gearing up for the emergence of a new 'Big Bad'.

------

Buffy looked at around the table at her friends "Definitely NOT them"

"Are you sure Buffy?" Giles pulled of his glasses as he tiredly rubbed his eyes before replacing them "I mean they do seem the most likely suspects."

"Positive! I was leaving when I heard them coming so I hid and watched them. They were definitely surprised when they found the body. I overheard a little of what they were saying and they seem to be as worried about this as we are." Buffy seemed to hesitate before continuing "The thing is I think I know one of them."

Oz straightened slightly raising an eyebrow in silent question.

"I think one of them was Riley"

"Riley as in Professor Walsh's TA?" Willow glanced worriedly at her boyfriend "He's one of those demon hunting commandoes?"

Buffy gave her a wry smile "pretty sure".

Anya took that moment to speak up "So if it's not the commandoes killing all these demons, then who or what is?" she thought for a moment before adding "And what is it's stance on killing ex-demons?"

Giles took a seat at the table with the others "We have yet to ascertain that Anya, and I think until we do its best if both you and Oz keep a low profile." He turned to Buffy "I will start accompanying you on patrol. I don't want you out there alone until we know what we're up against."

Buffy began to protest until she saw the worry on Gile's face. "I promise, no patrolling alone." She got up and moved to the window staring into the night. "Whatever this new Big Bad is that's out there; it's either really really strong or really really mad."

**…………………………………………………………………………………………**

In the courtyard outside a small flame broke the night as a figure of a man moved out of the shadows to stare at the window. Spike smirked as he flicked the still burning match towards the front door "An that's the watcher's place" he took a long drag on his smoke before turning to his companion. "You know what to do?"

His companion nodded silently as they turned and walked away from the apartment. The pair quickly made their through the darkened streets of Sunnydale and into a nearby cemetery.

They hadn't gone far when a large demon came rushing out from behind a crypt, its eyes fixed intently on Spike's companion.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Spike as he unceremoniously shoved his companion behind a headstone. He whirled around to face their attacker in time for a meaty fist to make contact with his nose.

Spike staggered back slightly clutching his nose before shifting into game face and attacking "Oi that was my nose you bastard." Spike clubbed his hands together and directed a powerful blow to the demons jaw, managing to move it backwards a few steps.

The demon merely grunted before it backhanded Spike into the side of a crypt and began to make its way towards the figure huddled behind the tombstones.

Spike was pulling himself to his feet when he heard a shrill cry come from his companion; he looked over in time to see the demon reaching down to grab the cowering figure.

Spike saw red he flew at the demon "Get the fuck away from her!" Spike landed on the demons back, arms encircling its thick neck, the demon staggered backwards as it frantically tried to loosen Spike's chokehold.

Spike suddenly released his hold on the demon dropping back a few feet so that he could spin it around to face him. "MINE!" he screamed as he began to rain blows onto the demons body "You don't get to touch her".

The demon staggered backwards as Spike's fury grew, kicks and punches fell one after the other. The demon let out an agonized scream as Spike wrenched its arm from its socket before twisting it completely off and tossing it aside before continuing with his attack.

Spike was so lost to his rage that he didn't notice when the demon stopped moving, he continued to pummel the bloody mass until a gentle touch stilled his arm.

Spike turned to look into his companions soft eyes "Spike stop; its dead".

Spike turned uncomprehending eyes towards the body that lay at his feet before they flew back to franticly search his companion for signs of injury. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine" she reassured him

Spike pulled her into his arms roughly, hugging her close as he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent to calm himself.

The couple stood entwined, taking comfort from each other before finally pulling apart.

"Geez Spike. Overkill much" the girl prodded the body with the toe of her shoe.

Spike gave her a wry grin "Sorry luv. But the bugger shouldn't have come after my girl."

The girls face suddenly dropped "They're going to keep coming, aren't they?" a single tear made its way down her cheek.

Spike grasped her chin gently "Hey none of that." He brushed the tear away "Told you I'd protect you."

She gave a small laugh "Til the end of the world."

Spike threw his arm across her shoulder and they started on their way again "Til the end of the world luv."

The pair had just reached the edge of the woods when Spike once again pushed his companion to the side. He turned in a slow circle listening intently; he lifted his head slightly and sniffed the air, a quite growl vibrating in his throat. "Stay there" he whispered before moving forward again.

He had only gone a few feet when a bright light arced through the night hitting him in the chest. Spike cried out as he fell to his knees, electricity coursing through his body.

"NO!" the girl yelled before rushing forward to help him. She came to an abrupt stop as she saw half a dozen black clad figures emerge from the shadows.

Spike turned agonized eyes towards the girl "You know what to do."

Spike struggled to his feet with a roar when one of the figures moved towards the girl; he struck out sending the figure crashing into a nearby tree.

The girl screamed when she saw the figures raise their guns and hit him with multiple bursts of electricity. She heard Spike screaming in agony and the faint smell of charred flesh hung in the air. Her eyes widened as the figures turned their guns in her direction and began to move forward.

Spike watched helplessly as his attackers began to move towards her. Gathering the last of his strength he launched himself at the nearest figure knocking him to the ground. He turned to stare at his companion "RUN" he cried hoarsely.

Spike watched as the girl turned and fled; the dark figures still seemed to be intent on following her so he vamped out and tried to bite the man he had knocked over.

The yells for help from their colleague stopped their movements and Spike sighed in relief. He only hoped that she would do as he had told her. _'If something happens to me you get to The Slayer or one of her damn Scoobies.'_

Spike felt another burst of electricity hit his body; he had one last thought before unconsciousness claimed him _'Dawn'._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I'm just playing with them for awhile.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 2**

Dawn ran through the darkness blindly, the trees seemed to be reaching out for her as she struggled on. The image of Spike lying injured on the ground flashed into her head once again and a loud sob tore from her throat.

The next moment the ground seemed to give way under her feet and she went tumbling down.

"Now what's a sweet little piece like you doing out in the middle of the night."

Dawn screamed as a cold hand wrapped around her throat and pulled her up, she stared into the yellow eyes of the vamp as she dazedly watched his sharp fangs descend towards her neck.

_'NIBBLET!' _Dawn heard Spike's voice echo in her head _'Kick him in the nuts'_.

Dawns knee came up sharply hitting the vampire viciously between the legs, he let her go abruptly as he cradled his injured privates "You little bitch!"

_'RUN!' _Dawn obeyed the command, turning on her heel and racing towards town once again. She seemed to be running blindly through the streets, however every now and then Spike's voice would sound clearly in her mind _'Go right here. Cut through the park. Left here' _Dawn paid no attention to the darkened houses around her until she came to Revello Drive, there 1630, that's where the slayer's mother lived.

Dawn's footsteps sounded like drums as she ran up the pavement _'Almost there'_ she thought and began to slow down. _'NO Nibblet, he's coming, not safe yet.'_ Dawn put on a burst of speed as she headed towards the house, knowing that the vamp was not far behind her.

She took the front steps in two large strides and began pounding on the door; fear strengthened her blows as she franticly tried to gain the attention of the homes occupant.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Joyce hurried down the stairs, the frantic pounding waking her from a restful night. As she neared the door she could hear the sounds of someone's pleas for help. Buffy had warned her about opening the door to strangers at night; however the _'girls?'_ terrified cries seemed to pierce her heart. _'Ok if it's a vampire they can't get in without an invite and if it's a demon they'll break down the door eventually.' _Resolve straightened her spine as Joyce threw open the door to face whatever was out there.

Dawn could feel the vamp getting closer as she renewed her assault on the door, at the first sound of heavy boots landing on the wooden porch she spun round to face her attacker. With her back against the door Dawn took up a fighting stance as her eye's desperately searched the darkened porch for something to use as a weapon. Just as the vamp began moving forward the door behind her swung open and Dawn fell through with a small squeal.

The vamp roared in fury as his prize tumbled out of his grasp.

Joyce looked down in surprise at the sobbing young girl who she now held in her arms. As the vamp roared she casually leant forward and slammed the door shut, a small laugh escaping as she caught the shocked look on the vamps face as the door had swung closed.

"Shhh Shhh. It's ok your safe now" Joyce began to rub her back gently as she tried to soothe the shaking girl, as she looked into her tear filled eyes and took note of the myriad of scratches that marred her face, Joyce felt an overwhelming rush of protectiveness.

"You come and sit here and I'll get you something to drink" Joyce drew her into the living room and settled her onto the sofa, pulling a small throw rug around her shoulders. "Would you like a glass of water or something else?"

"HHot ChChocolate please." Dawn burrowed deeply into the blankets and studied the slayers mother.

Joyce smiled gently "Hot Chocolate it is."

Joyce filled the kettle and put it on to boil before she moved to the phone "Gile's its Joyce. Is Buffy still there? Good can I speak to her please?" Joyce cradled the phone on her shoulder as she waited for the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Buffy you need to come home. No I'm fine. I have a young girl here, a vamp attacked her. I'm not sure it could still be outside. OK sweetie, see you soon." Joyce hung up and finished making the hot chocolate, grabbing the bag of mini marshmallows as an after thought.

Joyce sat the cup on the coffee table tossing the bag of marshmallows beside it; she turned to speak to the girl, only to see her transfixed by the bag. "What's the matter sweetie, don't you like them?" she sat down beside her and fussed with the blanket across her shoulders "You don't have to have them, I only keep them because a …. friend …. of my daughters likes them" Joyce sat back in surprise when the girl darted forward and grabbed the bag, before curling up on the sofa and sobbing loudly.

Dawn clutched the small plastic bag as memories hit her.

_'The Slayer's mum, Joyce, she's a top bird'_ Spike had smiled affectionately as he spoke of the Slayers mother _'Always ready with a hot cuppa and a willing ear. Makes the best hot chocolate with these little marshmallows init.' _Dawn remembered that she had tried to make Spike a hot chocolate that night he had stoically drunk the lukewarm lumpy concoction she had offered him, stating that soon she would be giving Joyce a run for her money when it came to hot chocolaty drinks.

Dawn had loved him even more after that.

"Mum" Buffy stopped as she saw her mother sitting on the sofa, a small form huddled under a rug and sobbing heartbrokenly beside her.

"Buffy was the…." Joyce trailed of as she noticed the others follow Buffy in.

"Dust" stated Buffy as she moved towards the sofa "And who's this?"

Joyce stared at the girl beside her "I don't know, all I've managed to get out of her so far is hot chocolate."

"Quite understandable really" said Giles "She's most likely in shock"

Dawn started to quiet down as strange voices began to make their way through the sound of her sobs. She sat up abruptly and stared at The Slayer for a few minutes before throwing herself at her and wrapping her arms around her throat. "Please" she begged "You have to get him back. They'll hurt him. Please you have to save him."

Buffy stared down at the girl in confusion "Who? Sweetie you have to calm down and tell me." she began to stroke the girl's hair "Who do I have to save?"

Dawn sat back slightly "Spike! They took him. You have to get him back."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Spike felt a sharp boot digging into his ribs "Shit Riley he's still awake. We hit him with enough juice to knock out an elephant"

Spike felt another presence move towards him "Nah he's fine, paralysed. He won't be any trouble"

Spike gave a sigh of relief, he had been worried that they would knock him out before he knew if Dawn was safe or not.

As soon as Dawn had started to run Spike had extended his senses, sending her messages when he had picked up on danger. When he finally realised that she was safe he had allowed himself to succumb to unconsciousness.

Spike woke up in a stark white room; his body felt like it was on fire, his limbs ached and burned. Groaning he tried to pull himself up, finally giving up in frustration he focused on the white tiles that covered the roof of his prison.

He started in surprise when he heard a loud buzzing sound and saw one of the roof tiles swing open, a bag of blood dropping to the floor.

Spike lay still, his eyes fixed on the bag just out of his reach, he tried to move an arm out towards it, biting down on his lip in pain as he concentrated on his task.

After what seemed like hours Spike finally managed to grab hold of the corner of the blood bag and began to pull it towards him. The burning sensation was finally starting to abate and Spike was able to pull himself up into a corner. Exhausted he left the bag resting on his chest as he gathered the strength to lift it to his mouth.

During his attempt to get hold of it he had managed to tear a small hole in the bag. Blood was slowly seeping into his shirt "Bloody hell" he muttered to himself. After awhile the smell of the blood started to get too much for Spike's demon so he lifted his arm to grab the bag once more. Thankfully it no longer felt like he was being jabbed by a thousand needles every time he moved, just as the bag reached his mouth Spike suddenly tossed it aside. "Fuck" at the last minute Spike had noticed the underlying scent of drugs. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall as he tried to push his hungry demon back down.

After a few minutes Spike heard the sound of his cell door opening and opened his eyes to see one of his captors approaching him. A square metal box in his extended hand.

"You just have to do things the hard way" the figure said as he pressed the box against Spikes neck and sent a pulse of electricity through him, once again sending Spike into unconsciousness.

"Ok guys come and get him." Riley kicked the unconscious vamp in the ribs "Professor Walsh wants this one down in experimental"

Two men joined him in the room and helped to man handle Spike onto a gurney.

Riley looked down at Spike in disgust "I don't know why we keep these animals alive" he sent another electric shock through the vampires prone body, laughing as his muscles jerked in response.

"Come on Riley" one of the men stopped him before he could shock Spike again "Walsh won't be happy if you mess him up too much." He looked down at the body before him, sympathy flashed briefly in his eyes before he covered it "anyway aren't you meant to be out looking for that girl the vamp was with?"

Riley slapped the man on the back "Yeah Graham I am. Pretty little thing she was too." Riley gave him a sly smile "I'm really looking forward to bringing that one in."

Riley strode out of the room as he went to suit up and look for the pretty little brunette who had escaped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Scoobies stared at the young girl currently sobbing in Buffy's arms.

Buffy continued to stroke the young girl's hair. "Umm Sweetie…what is your name by the way?"

"DDDawn." The heart wrenching sobs continued to poor forth from the girl.

"That's a pretty name. Dawn, who's Spike? Is he your dog or something?" Buffy waited patiently for the girl to calm enough to answer.

Dawn pulled back to stare at Buffy in disbelief, her tears suddenly gone "You've got to be joking right?" she looked slightly amazed, before she gave a snort. "Yea, he's my 5'11" bleached blonde, blue eyed dog!" Dawn rolled her eyes. as she waited for the Scoobies to process what she had just said.

Surprisingly, Xander was the first to realize what or rather WHO Dawn was referring to. "You mean Spike? As in SPIKE!"

"Yes. Spike." Dawn suddenly jumped up and began to pace around the room "You know Spike? Aka William the Bloody?"

"So, you know that he's a ….." Giles was trying to discreetly search his coat pockets for a stake or some other weapon that he always had secreted upon his person.

"Vampire?" Dawn delicately arched an eyebrow as she tried to hide her amusement at Giles's non to subtle actions "You know, I never would have guessed with all the blood drinking, lack of reflection and allergy to sunlight."

Suddenly Giles sprung forward, pressing a small silver cross onto her arm. Dawn looked from Giles to her arm. "Well, I'm not a Vampire. Hello! Came through the door uninvited."

Buffy had moved in to a defensive pose. "Then, what are you?" she asked menacingly.

Dawn seemed to deflate as the tears began to fall once again. "A girl. I'm just a girl."

Buffy grabbed Dawn, shaking her roughly. "If you're hanging with Spike, then there's got to be more to it." Her eyes narrowed. "So I'm only going to ask you this one last time. WHAT ARE YOU?"

Dawn wrenched her arm free. "I'M HUMAN! Spike said that you would look after me. He said that if anything happened to him, I had to come to you. He showed me where you all lived. He said that The Slayer would protect me. He said that that's what you did. HE SAID!"

"And we all know that Spike never lies." Buffy tried to grab Dawn once again, her dislike for the vampire over clouding her normal judgment.

"NOT TO ME!" Dawn clenched her fists tightly. "He NEVER lies to me. EVER" she turned and began to stalk towards the door. "I guess he was wrong when he said that you would help an innocent. Never mind. I'll find a way to help him myself."

Joyce darted forward and barred the exit, giving Buffy a stern look as she did. "Of course Buffy will help you, Dawn, she's just a little confused at the moment. How about we all get some sleep, and we'll talk about it in the morning. Dawn, would you like to stay here tonight?"

Dawn gave a sniffle before burrowing into Joyce's side and tucking herself under her arm. "OK." she poked her tongue out at Buffy while Joyce wasn't looking, unable to help herself.

"MOM!" Buffy couldn't believe that her mother was going to allow a complete stranger stay in their house. _'A complete stranger who knows Spike!_'

"Not another word Buffy," Joyce replied sternly. "I suggest everyone go home and get some sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning." She briskly led Dawn upstairs to settle her in.

Buffy tried hard not to pout at her mother's dismissal. "You guys might as well leave." Buffy winced slightly at the sulky tone in her voice. "But I want you all back here 8am sharp.

Spike woke up to a searing pain in his head. He lay in his cell wishing for the relief of unconsciousness as he began to take stock of his injuries.

Beside the migraine like pain in his head, one eye was swollen shut and it felt like his lips were split and dry. He ran his tongue lightly across his mouth wincing slightly as he passed an especially tender spot. Spike took an experimental breath, and groaned lightly as a burning sensation shot through his chest. If his arms didn't feel like lead he would have checked to see just how many of his ribs were broken. He managed to lift his head slightly and glance down towards his legs with his good eye.

Spike's boots were gone and his feet looked swollen and bruised, his jeans felt stiff and rough and he guessed it was from dried blood. In fact, Spike surmised that his entire body was a bruised and bloody mess. Thankfully, the exertion of his inspection had exhausted him and he once again slipped into darkness.

The next morning, Buffy entered her kitchen to see her mother clucking over Dawn, who was now wearing, hey! "Is that my new shirt?"

"Really, Buffy" Joyce moved to put a plate of pancakes in front of her "You left it here the last time you bought your laundry over. Surely Dawn can borrow it, it's not like you've missed the thing."

"Yeah but it's mine," Buffy pouted, grimacing as she watched the syrup on Dawn's pancakes come perilously close to dripping on her shirt.

Dawn simply rolled her eyes.

"The others should be here soon, and then we WILL be getting some answers" Buffy gave the teen what she hoped was an intimidating look.

As if on cue, there was a loud knock on the door.

Joyce stared at Buffy pointedly, before giving up in exasperation "I'll get the door, shall I?"

"Ok," Buffy mumbled offhandedly, continuing her attempt to glare Dawn into submission. Dawn, for her part, was doing a good job of ignoring the Slayer.

Giles, Willow and Xander followed Joyce into the kitchen "Morning Buffster," said Xander, reaching across to snatch one of her pancakes, stuffing it unceremoniously into his mouth.

"Yes, good morning, Buffy." Giles watched aghast as Xander stuffed more food into his already crowded mouth _'At least it will keep the boy quiet for a few minutes.'_

Willow smiled at Dawn brightly before greeting Buffy as well. "Hi we're here 8am sharp with paper and pencils for the taking of notes and such." She raised the aforementioned items as she spoke.

Buffy sighed as she watched Xander snatch away the last of her breakfast "Well, it looks like I'm finished here, we may as well take this into the living room."

Buffy stood and waited impatiently for Dawn to finish her breakfast.

Dawn made a production of savoring each mouthful as she ate, not knowing quite why she was trying to get under the Slayer's skin so much. But then the thought of Spike dimmed her appetite, and her movements became even more slowed.

Buffy began to tap her foot "We don't have all day."

"Buffy." Joyce admonished her daughter "Leave her alone, she'll get indigestion if she eats too fast." She stared at Buffy's empty plate meaningfully. "Dawn is enjoying her breakfast, unlike some people who seem to wolf their food down."

Buffy began to splutter in indignation before turning to fix Xander with a pointed glare.

Xander, as usual, was completely oblivious to the fact that he had just eaten most of Buffy's breakfast.

Buffy's attention turned back towards Dawn, as the girl daintily wiped her mouth before sliding off her stool and striding past them with an air of authority "Come on then. We don't have all day."

Buffy could feel her temper rising but managed to bring it under control before following her out of the room.

Spike awoke to a searing pain in his gut. Struggling to open his still swollen eyes, he looked towards the source of the pain. Sticking out of his stomach was a long thin blade, which was slowly being twisted by the hand that grasped its end.

"Finally awake, Hostile 17" Spike raised his eyes to look at the owner of the voice. It was one of those commando blokes from last night. _'What had they called him? That's right, Riley."_

Riley sneered down at him, as he pressed the knife deeper into Spike's gut. "So 17. What kind of night did you have?" he pulled the knife out abruptly "Because I had a bad night. Do you know why?" He leant down close to Spike's face "I spent all last night looking for your little girlfriend."

Spike lifted his head. "Is that right?"

Riley nodded "That's right, didn't find her though. Not a sign of her anywhere, which really pissed me off." He stood up and began to trail the blade lightly across Spike's stomach and torso. "I was looking forward to breaking that one in."

Spike felt relief course through him that his little Bit was still safe. He had wanted to open the connection between them so that he could check on her, but that would mean that Dawn would be subjected to his pain. Something he was not prepared to do just yet. He knew that she had made it to The Slayer's mum and that Joyce would keep her safe.

Riley watched as the vampire had relaxed, that was not the reaction he had been hoping for. _'Oh well, time for a little interrogation.' _his smile widened. _'God he loved his job.'_

Slowly, Riley began to move the blade haphazardly across Spike's torso, every now and then pressing the blade slightly deeper. "Hostile 17, you will tell me where the girl is likely to go." (Press) "Do you have contacts here that are hiding her?" (Press) "What type of demon is she?" (Press) "Where should we look for her? Where is she likely to go next?" (Press, press, dig).

Spike groaned as he felt the blade dig deeply into stomach once again, shutting his eyes against the pain Spike tried to wrestle some control over his body's reactions.

"Bite me." Spike chuckled at the look of rage that crossed the soldier boy's face.

Riley lashed out in frustration, slashing the blade across Spike's cheek; a long stream of blood began to seep down his face. "I will find her eventually, you know. And when I do she's going to pay." Riley moved the blade back down to just below his sternum and thrusting it upwards. "I'm going to make your little girl scream and bleed."

Spike could feel the rage flowing through him like fire. Gathering all his strength, he jerked his hand upwards to grasp his tormentor around the throat. He watched dispassionately as the soldier clawed at his fingers. Spike felt sharp burst of pain flowing through his head and reaching out every nerve ending he possessed. His grip never faltered. Slowly, agonizingly he pulled the soldier close "You touch my girl, and I will tear you apart." With one last burst of energy he thrust the soldier away before oblivion once again claimed him.

Riley sat on the floor where he had fallen take deep gulping breaths, his eyes turned to the door as it was flung open and four heavily armed soldiers burst into the room. "Why didn't his chip fire?" he rasped.

A white clad doctor brushed past them and began to inspect the subject "I think it did." Pulling a small recorder from his pocket the doctor depressed a button and began to speak "Subject is Hostile 17. During an interrogation subject managed to inflict pain on a human. Subject is bleeding from ears and nose which seem to indicate that modification chip fired as expected. However, subject seemed to be able to ignore the effects of the chip and continue to inflict harm with no thought to its own personal safety."

Riley watched as the doctor continued to drone on about the chip and its effects.

"Riley!"

He turned to see Professor Walsh in the doorway.

"I need you on campus this morning."

Riley nodded and rose to his feet. _'When he got his chance, he was going to make Hostile 17 pay'_

Dawn sat on the sofa, carefully eyeing the people gathered around her. She knew she needed their help if she was ever going to get Spike back, but she was still unsure of how much to tell them. Clearing her throat, she began, "I know you all want to know why it is important to get Spike back, so if I tell you some uh stuff" she began to nervously pick at her cuticles.

Taking a deep breathe she surged forward with her explanation. "Ok here goes, I've been with Spike for about 3 months now. I used to live with some monks, but they were all... umm killed." Dawn felt her eyes begin to prickle, as she remembered the carnage she had been born into. "One of the monks managed to survive, and he asked Spike to take care of me, to protect me."

"Why would he do that? I mean I would think a massacre would be right up Captain Peroxide's alley." Xander snorted in disbelief.

"At first, I think he didn't really care, but then he found out that the person responsible for the deaths wanted to use me in some ritual." Dawn closed her eyes as she replayed the events of that night in her mind "This ritual is a sort of an end of the world deal. And even though Spike is a vampire, he's not to keen on the world ending, so he agreed to help." Dawn looked towards Buffy. Spike had told her about Acathla and she was relieved when she saw Buffy reluctantly nod her agreement.

"Why did this attacker want you to use in their ritual?" Giles was frowning as he tried to recall rituals that involved the sacrifice of a young girl.

"It has something to do with blood. My blood to be exact." Dawn took a deep breath as she prepared to lie "I don't know why she needs my blood though. There's nothing special about me."

"You're doing well sweetie." Joyce rubbed her back gently. "Keep going"

Dawn smiled her thanks before continuing, "Anyway, Spike decided that I would be safer near the Slayer so we picked up Drusilla and headed to Sunnydale."

"Drusilla's here?" squeaked Willow

Dawn shook her head sadly. "No... Drusilla's dead"

The Scoobies seemed shocked at this revelation.

"Oh, poor Spike." Joyce remembered how heartbroken he had been when Dru had broken up with him. Buffy looked at her like she was insane. _Poor Spike?_ Joyce ignored her, inquiring gently, "What happened? Who killed her?"

The other's waited quietly for Dawn to explain the mad vampiress's fate.

"It was...Spike. Spike dusted her." Dawn could hear the disbelieving gasps of the others. "At first, Drusilla was really good, she treated me like I was another one of her dolls. Spike was always careful not to leave us alone though. I don't think he really trusted her around me. Anyway we were in this little town in the middle of nowhere and Drusilla had wandered off somewhere. Spike told me to lock the door and not let anyone in until he got back, not even Dru." Dawn began to absently rub her neck. "I don't know what happened next really, there was a knock at the door and I looked out and saw Spike, at least I thought it was Spike. The next thing I remember was Dru with her arm around me in game face and Spike trying to talk her into letting me go."

Dawn shuddered as she remembered what had followed.

---------------

_"Come on now Princess you don't want to bite Dawn. She's your favorite dolly. Remember?'_

_"But Spike, she glows." Drusilla had begun to sway slightly. "She calls you away from me with her pretty green light. I want her in my tummy so I'll glow too. Then you'll never leave your mummy."_

_"Now Dru, sweet, you know I'd never leave you." Spike took a cautious step forward. "You're my ripe wicked plum, I'll love you forever."_

_"Spike loves his Princess?" Dru had asked innocently her grip on Dawn easing._

_"Always luv" He had moved towards Dru, seductively trailing his hand across her face "You're my Dark Princess, I'm nothing without you." _

_Spike had leant in close trailing his lips across Dru's, all the while trying to gently extricate Dawn from her hold._

_Suddenly Dru had pushed Spike backwards and grabbed Dawns arm in a vice like grip._

_"You lie!" The vehemence in her voice had shocked Spike "Two tongues" Drusilla had lifted two fingers, jabbing them in Spikes direction "ssss ssss your words say one thing, but they mean another." Dru had then begun to whine in distress "You're lost to me; they float around you, laughing." Dru had pulled Dawn flush against her body "They want to take you away from me. But you're mine, I made you to be my dark knight. They can't have you."_

_Spike tried to calm her once more "Who, Princess? You know there's no one else. Only you. Let Dawn go and come to me, I'll make it all better. I promise, Dru please." Spike had begun to plead._

_"Bad dog, Bad Dog." Dru clicked her teeth sharply "Why don't you push them away. The light and the sun, they cover you. They'll burn you all down, till there's nothing but ashes." Dru had lowered her mouth to Dawns throat, one sharp fang nicking her tender skin causing blood to well to the surface. She licked the blood slowly before fixing her gaze on Spike_

_"NO" Spike leapt forward and ripped Dawn away, pushing her into the corner "You can't have her Dru"_

_Dru roared her anger and leapt towards Spike, her deadly nails slicing open his forehead just above his right eyebrow._

_Spike had desperately tried to control Dru's flailing hands, so that he could subdue her._

_"You're a wicked boy, and mummy will need to teach you a lesson." Dru was screaming as she broke away from him and headed towards Dawn once again._

_Spike had launched himself at Dru once again knocking them both into a chair. Without thinking, he had grabbed up a piece of broken leg and plunged the wood into his sire's heart._

---------------------

"Dawn?"

The sound of her name being called pulled her from her reverie. "Sorry." Dawn tried to remember where she was up to in her story. "After Dru was ….gone…. the bounty hunters started to come. Brother Michael had managed to trap the person who wanted me at the monastery, so they sent demons to bring me back." Dawn smiled wryly

Buffy spoke up, suddenly putting two and two together. "He's what's been tearing the demons apart, isn't he?"

Dawn nodded. "Spike tends to get a little protective."

"How?"

"How what?" Dawn was confused by Buffy's question

"How does he do it? I mean, I've seen those bodies, and vampires do not have that much strength."

Dawn knew that they were not going to like what she had to say next. but she continued anyway, changing a few details as she went, "When he... gave me to Spike, Brother Michael did something to connect us. Spike doesn't need to feed anymore; he just needs to take a few sips from me every week."

"You let him bite you?" Xander was outraged. "And you want us to rescue him because...?"

"No,you don't understand." Dawn rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and showed them all the twin neat holes in the crook of her arm. "My blood, it connects us, it's a kind of a protection type thing. And it makes Spike super strong, so he can protect me from anything."

"Dawn, a couple of sips of blood can't sustain a vampire for any length of time." Buffy was inspecting the surprisingly neat bite marks on Dawns arm. Obvious care had been taken to minimize the scarring.

"He tries not to hurt me," Dawn told her softly. "Since the thing with Dru, I'm never apart from Spike. EVER. So, I know that he is definitely not feeding."

"Dawn, maybe he's hiding it from you so you'll believe that you have to stay with him." Willow thought that this sounded a much more plausible explanation.

Dawn stared at them in disbelief ."I told Spike that you wouldn't help." She stood up and ran towards to the door "Don't worry about it, I'll find him myself. I don't need your help."

"Buffy." Joyce pulled her daughter up off the chair. "Go after her, she needs our help." She turned to stare at the others, hands placed firmly on her hips "And we WILL be helping her."

Buffy ran out of the house looking for Dawn, she could see her in the distance as she turned a corner. Buffy started to jog after her, all the while complaining to herself about annoying teenage girls.

As she rounded the corner, Dawn was nowhere in sight. _'Great'_ she thought, as she began to systematically search Sunnydale.

Thirty minutes later Buffy was close to giving up when she saw Dawn up ahead struggling to get away from a large man. "Dawn!" Buffy raced forward to help the teenager.

Dawn was struggling to get away when she heard her name called. She almost cried in relief as Buffy reached her side.

"Riley!" Buffy was surprised to see the soldiers harsh face _'Oh shit, oh shit, Riley's one of the commandoes. One of the commandoes who have Spike.' _Buffy calmed herself. "Umm Riley what are you doing to Dawn?" She watched as his face smoothed into a pleasant and affable expression.

"Buffy hi." Riley cast his eyes over the blonde, he had plans for this tasty morsel too. "You two know each other?"

Buffy reached for Dawn's other arm "Yes she's my...ummm…sister." She pulled Dawn close, as she eyed Riley "Was she causing trouble on campus? Sorry, we had a fight and she ran off." Buffy started to back them away "Anyway mom was worried, so I better get her home. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Ok bye." Buffy turned and hurried Dawn back towards Revello Drive.

Riley watched the pair hurry away, '_This was going to be better then he thought_, _not only had he located the missing girl, but she was somehow associated with Buffy. He was going to be able to bring both of them in and interrogate them in his own special way.' _Turning he headed towards Lowell House whistling happily as he ambled along.

**tbc******

Yes, this is going to be a Spuffy fic!


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING **Some aspects of this chapter may be upsetting to some readers. It is only brief but you have been warned.

**

* * *

Chapter 4 **

Buffy came charging through the door to Revello drive dragging Dawn behind her "Giles we have a problem." Pushing Dawn into a chair she with what she hoped was a stern look before turning back to address Giles. "I caught up to Dawn at the Campus and Riley had her. I kind of panicked and told him that Dawn was my sister."

"Buffy do you think that was wise" Giles mind was already ticking over the consequences of her statement "we will need to establish some sort of paper trail so if anyone checks there is some truth to your words."

"Yeah Buff no ones going to believe that you have a long lost sister." Xander added

Dawn watched as the group around her bounced ideas around as they tried to figure out what to do, she smiled as Joyce sat down beside her, pulling her into a hug. "So Dawn would you like to be my daughter?"

"I've never had a mother before" Dawn felt herself drawn to the Slayers mother _'No wonder Spike likes her' _"well unless you count Drusilla and she was nuts."

"I have an idea." Joyce cleared her throat and waited until she had everyone's attention "What if Dawn were my foster daughter, it would explain Buffy's statement that Dawn is her sister and also explain why she hasn't been living with us before this." Joyce thought for a moment before continuing "Rupert surely you know someone that could provide us with the required paperwork in a hurry."

"Excellent idea Joyce" Giles seemed pleased with the suggestion and hurried of to use the phone "No time like the present to get things rolling."

"See sweetheart everything's going to be alright" Joyce reassured her.

"What about Spike?" Dawn was starting to fret once again. The discussion about her living arrangements and status had been a temporary distraction but now her focus was returning to the person she loved most.

Joyce looked towards Buffy "Yes what about Spike? Buffy if these people aren't to be trusted we can't leave him there."

Buffy sighed as she sat down; her mother seemed to have a soft spot where Spike was concerned, why she'd never understand. "Mum it's not that simple. Spike is a vampire, he's evil!" she waited for her mother to grasp this concept "Mum! I'm the Slayer I just can't go rescue an evil vampire because a girl we know nothing about asks us to." Waving her hand in Dawn's direction she continued "I mean how do we know that this isn't some evil plan of Spike's and little miss mysterious here."

"Oh Buffy really, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, Spike has helped you in the past, and does Dawn look as though she could hurt a fly?" Joyce was starting to get tired of her daughters narrow mindedness when it came to all things relating to Spike.

Dawn gulped as she heard Joyce defending her _'If she knew…'_ fixing Buffy with her best sincere look she braced herself "I will tell you everything" she saw a triumphant gleam in Buffy's eye "After you rescue Spike I will tell you." She turned to Anya "maybe you should go and see about getting the book of Dasnmahel, Giles will need it."

Anya gasped her eyes growing round and fearful before she nodded "I'll call on D'Hoffran, he can pass the message along."

"Ok why is this book of dashound so important?" Buffy turned to ask Giles as he returned to the room.

"I've never heard of it before" Giles interest was piqued "Anya perhaps you could enlighten us."

Anya however was staring at Dawn in awe, studying her as she answered "It's old Giles, older then any written word." She turned slightly her expression serious "Human or Demon. It's guarded by the four eldest beings in existence, it is said to hold many ancient spells, ways to travel within dimensions, create new worlds. It's also said to hold the key to immortality. How do you know about it?"

Dawn sighed "The ritual I told you about, it's got something to do with the book." She frowned for a moment "Or rather Brother Micheal said that we would need the book if the ritual was started."

"I see, very well we will have the book brought here." Giles began to polish his glasses "as far as Spike is concerned, however, we can't just attempt to retrieve him without knowing what we are getting into." He desperately tried to get the teen to understand "We have no idea what sort of defenses they have or even if he is still alive."

"He's still alive" Dawn protested fiercely "When he drinks from me it not only makes him stronger but it gives us like a connection or something. We can feel and sometimes hear each other. He's blocking it at the moment but every now and then I get flashes." Dawn fixed Joyce with a pleading look "He's in pain, they're hurting him. Please make them help."

"Sweetie we will find a way to help him I promise, but Mr Giles is right, they need to know what they're facing before they go in" Joyce tried to reassure her.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Buffy added a touch sarcastically "Call up The Initiative and ask them for a map to where he's being held and oh by the way can you tell us if you've been torturing him at all?"

Dawn glared at The Slayer; she was really starting to get pissed off with her attitude. She opened her mouth to tell her this when she was cut off by Willow.

"Well actually Buffy, there may be a way"

"Huh?" Buffy turned "Will?"

Willow started to fiddle nervously with the hem of her skirt as she scooted forward to the edge of her chair "There's this girl at Wicca group on campus, Tara, well she's got a lot of natural magical abilities. I think she said that she inherited them from her mother" Willow frowned as she tried to recall the conversation "Umm anyway she draws most of her powers from the earth and nature and stuff. She's been helping me with my magic and Oz with his wolf."

"How so Willow?" Giles asked leaning towards her with all the disposition of an eager child being offered a treat. Buffy couldn't help but smile, she knew that Giles had had his Ripper days, however, she had always imagined him to be an earnest and proper young boy, well actually she'd always imagined him as a bit of a nerd which still managed to show through on occasion.

"Well um Tara's made him a few charms, but mostly she's helping him find his centre so that he can control the change." Willow was eager to talk about her boyfriend's progress. They hadn't told anyone what they were doing as they had wanted to make sure it would work first.

"Control his change?"

Willow nodded enthusiastically "It's supposed to help him control the wolf part of him a vampire can control his demon. Eventually his wolf won't be controlled by the moon at all; he'll be able to call forward the change whenever he needs. He'll be able to control how much of the wolf comes through as well."

"How is he progressing?" Giles was already forming a list of questions in his mind.

"Well we always make sure he's in his cage before we do anything" Willow wanted to reassure them all that they weren't being reckless. "But so far he can hold of the change for a few hours to begin with. Oh and he can pretty much call forward his wolfie senses whenever he wants now."

"Will that's really great and it'll be a huge help on patrol, but how does this relate to the Spike situation?" Buffy tried to steer her friend's enthusiasm back to the issue at hand.

Willow blushed as she realized she had gone off on a tangent "Sorry, what I wanted to tell you about was Tara mentioned something about a type of locator spell that can be done when two people share a bond like me and Oz, or Dawn and Spike in this case. I don't know exactly how it works but it lets you 'see' what the other person or umm vampire is seeing or what is happening around them or something like that. Would that help?"

"Perhaps it would be helpful if you could bring this Tara here so we could investigate this spell more fully" Giles turned his gaze firstly to Buffy then to Dawn "If this spell provides us with any useful information we will use that to assess the situation. Our decision either way will be final; there will be no more discussion on the matter afterwards." He waited for both girls to nod their agreement before addressing Willow once more "Perhaps you could bring Oz along as well, his new abilities may prove to be useful if we decide to attempt to retrieve Spike."

Dawn watched as the others left to prepare for the spell in a few hours, she sent up fervent prayers that they would not ignore Spike's suffering, she gave Buffy a hesitant smile as a peace offering before turning to face Joyce "So what do you want me to call you?"

* * *

His first conscious thought well feeling actually was the intense pain that seemed to ripple through his body. Wave after wave of sensation washed its way across him, Spike concentrated on trying to block the pain while he took stock of his surroundings, he was laying on something cold and hard and felt as though he were being pressed into it's very surface, from this he guessed that he was still strapped to the table where soldier boy had conducted his own little brand of interrogation. 

Spike groaned as another wave of pain pulsed through him, suppressing the urge to give into the darkness that beckoned him once more, Spike took a deep breathe and pushed the pain aside as he allowed himself to open the connection to Dawn. Feelings of fear, anger, helplessness as well as affection and hope quickly filled his mind before he once again snapped the connection closed, his nibblet was scared but safe and that's all he needed to keep him going.

He had wanted to reach out to her mind and reassure her, but he knew that the time for them to renew the connection was soon approaching and he didn't want to strain the weakening bond.

The door to the room was viciously thrown open as Riley strode in immediately stalking up to the prone vampire his face twisted into a mask of fury "Hostile 17" he drawled as he began to pick through the surgical instruments nearby, casually inspecting one after the other "Meet you girl again today" he grinned as he held the wickedly sharp scalpel loosely in his hand "Had her in my hands and then you know what happened?"

Spike smirked up at the soldier cockily as he leaned down towards him "What my little girl kick you in the balls and run away?"

Riley snorted "No her sister showed up. Buffy, cute little California girl, not to bright." Riley took this opportunity to plunge the scalpel into Spikes gut once more, slowly dragging it downwards "Now I like Buffy, really I do, I was even going to ask her out, nice normal girlfriend to keep the bed warm at nights."

Riley stood abruptly and turned his attention to Spikes open stomach plunging his hands downward he began to tear at his tortured flesh "So I ask you how does my nice normal potential girlfriend come to have a little sister who hangs out with vamps?" He had adopted a casual air as he moved over to the sink and washed his hand clean, he moved back to study his handy work. "It kind of excludes her from the dating pool if you know what I mean" he moved in close to whisper in Spikes ear "cause I like them pure and innocent"

Spike struggled helplessly against his bonds, frustrated at his lack of strength and his inability to protect Dawn from this human monster.

Riley ignored Spikes attempts at freedom as he picked up a syringe from the tray studying its contents for a moment before plunging it into Spikes arm "Just a little something to help you relax." Riley began to loosen the restraints binding Spike "Does open up a whole new world of possibilities though." Roughly he flipped him onto his stomach, not bothering to restrain the battered vampire.

Spike wanted to scream in agony as his battered stomach hit the cold metal. He managed to turn his head to one side and caught sight of a monitor sitting to one side of the room, he could see himself clearly on it, Riley was nowhere in sight even though he could still hear him moving around the room.

"I spoke to Professor Walsh about your little girl, now what did Buffy call her? Dawn that's it, anyway the professor agrees with me that it would be a good idea to go in tonight and retrieve little Dawn for questioning, and anyone else who might be with her at the time." Riley finally came into view a saw like instrument in his hand "Can't wait to meet the family and have my own special little chat with them."

Spikes eye's widened as he watched Riley bring the instrument down towards his flesh, a strange whirring noise filled his ears _'Fuck its electric'_ screams tore from his throat as the blade began its job on his back.

Riley started humming as he worked on the vampire "You know I've always wanted to try something, you don't mind do you?" Laughing at the screams that were his reply Riley turned off the saw and went to find the bone separators. "Now this is a little technique I read about, legend has it that it's a type of blood revenge the Vikings were reported to have practiced."

Spike could hear the bones in his back cracking and grinding, visions of his time in a wheelchair filled his mind as he contemplated his fate if he was to survive.

Riley continued his history lesson with the maniacal calmness of an evil Mr Rogers "Now this little number is called a Blood Eagle, the Vikings would break the ribs on either side of the spine and then pull the lungs out of the body to make a set of wings." Spike felt a tugging inside of himself, although miraculously there was no pain, blood spewed from his mouth as he focused on the monitor and saw the macabre display it presented.

* * *

Buffy sat rigid in the lounge room of her home, as if a trance she mutely watched the scene playing out in front of her. 

Willow's friend Tara had arrived about an hour earlier and proceeded with the spell almost immediately. What they had witnessed had been so tangible it was as if they had been in the room with Spike. They had seen horrors that no demon could ever match, all at the hands of a human.

Willow and Tara were now huddled in Oz's arms weeping openly; Dawn was near hysterical as Joyce tried to calm her even though she too was bordering on hysteria. Giles sat calmly cleaning his glasses the only indication that he was affected in anyway was the steady stream of water that ran down his face. Buffy could hear Xander out on the porch as he retched repeatedly and Anya's concerned voice. Snatches of conversation wafted in through the open window "Thousands of years I've wreaked vengeance on the world and I've never…." Buffy could hear the ex demons voice crack in confusion. "Humans are meant to be the good guys, they aren't meant to do things like…that."

Buffy could feel the numbness leaving her body, rage and disgust slowly taking its place. She turned sharply to face Xander as he returned a strange look on his face.

"I vote we go in and get him out of there. Tonight!" Xanders voice held a hard note that Buffy had never heard before.

Dawn let out a strangled noise as she squeezed her eyes shut and began to whisper fervently "Thank you, Thank you."

Buffy merely nodded "Ok tonight we arm up as much as we can, we find a way in and we get Spike out."

"Buffy I agree that we need to remove Spike from the situation, but what do you intend to do about the soldiers?" Giles feared what his slayer might be forced to do during their rescue attempt.

"If they get in my way I will hurt them" Buffy stated coldly

"And Riley?" Giles pushed

"I vote we kill him till he's dead" Xanders icy tone cut through the group as he waited for their cries of protest.

The group remained silent.

* * *

Graham watched as Riley left the room where Hostile 17 lay. He had come across Riley's 'interrogation' on a monitor and he had watched in disgust as his 'friend' had brutalized the vampire. Quietly he slipped into the room a few bags of drugged human blood in his hand; he was amazed that the vampire was still conscious. 

The bags had a straw like top to them so Graham twisted the tip off the first bag and pressed it to Spikes mouth, gently squeezing it so that blood trickled into his mouth.

Spike desperately tried to spit the tainted blood out.

Graham squeezed the bag again "Look I'm trying to help you. The bloods human so it should help you heal, it's drugged but it'll help with the pain, it won't knock you out. I promise."

Graham knelt down so he was eye level with Spike "I found out that they've been putting drugs in our food. I don't know what they're for but I know that they're making everyone more aggressive." He seemed to be ashamed "I've stopped taking them, and I know that what Ri is doing is wrong. I want to help you but it might take a bit of time. In the mean time you need to get strong again."

Spike nodded his understanding taking a small sip on the bag before trying to force words through his raw throat "You have to warn them." He watched Graham for a sign that he was willing to help no matter what it took. "You need to get to Buffy they're going for them tonight."

Graham was silent for a few minutes before he gave a curt nod

* * *

Buffy and the gang were armed and waiting for sunset so they could begin their assault on the commando's base. The plan was to go out, find a group and follow them back, knock them out, find Spike and get out. 

Buffy knew that their chances for success were small but they had to try.

The entire group jumped as there was a sharp knock on the door, Buffy strode over and flung it open and wicked knife clutched tightly in her hand.

Graham eyed the petite blond warily not understanding why Hostile 17 trusted her so much. He was shocked to see the predatory gleam that shone in her eyes "I have a message from Spike." He said as he steeled himself for what was to come.

The Scoobies were nervous; Buffy had been at the door speaking to the newcomer for about ten minutes. They were all aware that this man was a friend of Riley's and therefore there was a good chance that he too was a member of the commando unit that held Spike.

Buffy came striding back into the room, the soldier trailing in her wake "Ok guys new plan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Riley crouched down behind a tree outside the home of Buffy Summers; the rest of his team had taken up position around the house as they prepared to enter. Riley lifted his night vision glasses and swept them across the house. Six heat signatures showed up clearly in the living room of the home. Signaling the others he silently moved forward crouching under the window, slowly he inched up to take a quick look inside.

Buffy sat casually on the sofa with Dawn cuddled up beside her. Strangely she could sense the men outside; she knew they were there, watching and waiting. Anya had taken Willow and Tara to Arashmahar to retrieve the book of Dasnmahel. Buffy had been against the idea; however, Anya was adamant that D'Hoffran would not release it to them unless he was sure that it would be protected.

Buffy flicked her eyes around the room. Her mother was sitting across from her, chatting easily with Giles. Her only sign of nerves, if anyone paid attention, was the fierce clench of her hands. Buffy had wanted Joyce to leave the house, but she had insisted that she wanted to go with her girls. Joyce had been adamant, rejecting all arguments that were put forward, and in the end Buffy relented, although fear clutched her heart at the thought of what may happen to her mother.

Giles, Xander and Oz also lounged in the room seemingly unaffected by the mounting tension. Giles however had not cleaned his glasses once, a sure sign that Ripper was close to the surface. Oz remained his quiet monosyllabic self, yet Buffy was sure that the hairs on his neck were standing up as he discretely sniffed the air. When his eyes locked with Buffy's, he silently confirmed her belief that the enemy was waiting just outside their walls. Even though Xander goofed and joked with no hint of nervousness betraying his voice, Buffy did not fail to notice, that he had positioned himself close to Joyce shielding her from the open doorway and any possible danger. Xander had promised Buffy that Joyce would be his priority; he would make sure she remained safe at all costs.

Dawn was the only one in the group who was truly relaxed, and Buffy marveled at how the girl's faith in Spike was unwavering. As far as Dawn was concerned as soon as they found Spike, she would be safe from those who wanted to hurt her.

Buffy took a deep breathe as she saw Oz tense inperceptively. A loud crash came from the front door, and she could here the sound of breaking glass before the world around them became smoky and chaotic.

A violent slap woke Spike, and the twisted face of Riley Finn staring down at him. "Guess what 17?" he leaned in close, "Got your girl." Spike tried to quell the rage boiling within him. Graham had let him in on Buffy's plan earlier that evening, and he now struggled to keep it together long enough for the Slayer to put it into action.

Riley laughed as he watched the vampires struggle for control. "Got me some bonuses to," he smirked reaching down he casually presses a rigid finger onto one of Spike's healing wounds. "Not only did I get your little girl and her sister, but I got their mother too." He bent to whisper in Spike's ear, "I wonder what she'd be willing to do to keep her daughters safe."

Backing away Riley began to play idly with the instrument tray once more. "You know that saying 'like mother like daughter' well guess I get to find out if it's true or not." Riley rubbed his crotch in anticipation before sighing, "I really wish I could stay and chat, but sorry, I've got new friends to play with." Walking over to the door Riley opened a small panel flicking a few switches, "But you can watch if you like."

Spike watched as the three of the walls around him became opaque giving him a perfect view of the smaller rooms, which circled his, two to a wall. Each was empty save for a sole occupant unconscious on the floor.

"I wonder who they'll start with first?" Riley wondered casually, "Did you know that the redheaded boy is a werewolf? I know science will just love digging into him. Personally I want to start with the girls; I do so love it when they scream." Opening the door Riley left Spike to stare at his would be rescuers.

Buffy woke slowly her head felt fuzzy as she tried to sit up. Looking around she saw the stark white walls of her prison, but turning to the last wall, her eyes widened as she noticed the clear wall facing into a room full of instruments. What had gained her rapt attention was the gurney in the centre of the other room on which a pale body lay. _'Spike!'_ Buffy let her eyes roam across his body, _'Naked Spike,'_ ignoring the tingling sensation that perusing the naked vampire's firm body gave her. Buffy tried to catalogue the extent of his injuries.

Movement from the far wall caught her eye, and Buffy realized that both Xander and Oz were in similar cells across from her. Pressing her body against the cool wall, Buffy strained to look around the inner room, noting that Giles and her mother in their rooms against another wall. Buffy assumed that Dawn was being held in a room beside her. All the Scoobies seemed to be transfixed at the sight of Spike's bruised and battered form.

Buffy knew that they needed to wait for a signal from Graham before they could put their plan into action; however, this didn't stop her from inspecting every inch of her cell, looking for any weaknesses that could be used as a means of escape. In the rooms beside her, each of the Scoobies were doing the same, all except Dawn who stood pressed against the wall, her eyes trained on the face of her protector as she silently willed him to wake up and look at her.

Spike could feel Dawn through their connection, scratching at the corners of his mind, trying to find a way to him. Keeping his eyes shut tight, he concentrated on keeping the barrier between their minds firmly in place. If he allowed Dawn free access to his mind, she would know how much pain he was still in, and that could cause her to concentrate more on him than keeping herself safe.

When Graham had snuck him in some more of the powerful, drug-laced blood earlier he had filled Spike in on the Slayer's plans. Spike had been non-to pleased when he discovered that not only Dawn but Joyce would be bought in as well. Graham had assured him that the whelp would watch out for Joyce and he himself would protect Dawn with his life. He had also informed Spike that while he was supposed to be feeding him blood that held a powerful drug that would leave him conscious but unable to move, instead he had switched it with a packet that had been infused with powerful healing drugs.

The only downside to this plan Spike saw was that he needed to remain deathly still, so those watching him weren't alerted to the fact that the blood had been switched.

Graham stood in the small infirmary staring at the drug cabinet, in his hand he held the small vials that contained the drugs The Initiative was planning on using on the captured Slayer and her friends. Glancing up at the small camera in the corner, he saw that the light was still red meaning he still had some time. Quickly he moved to the sink, opening the vials and pouring the contents out, and then roughly he pulled the small silver drain from its position and dropped the vials into the pipe before replacing it. Allowing only side glance towards the camera to check the color, he moved swiftly across the room and sat on a nearby gurney, making it just as the light turned green and the door to the infirmary opened.

A white coated man walked into the room closely followed by Riley Finn, who seemed startled to see him there, "Graham man what are you doing here?"

Graham let an annoyed look cross his face, "Came to see if one of the Doc's could strap this up for me." He held his bruised wrist up for the two men's inspection. "Hostile 17 managed to grab me when I was giving him that blood you sent down. It's not broken but hurts like a bitch."

The doctor moved forward carefully inspecting the bruised skin, "I'll just wrap that for you and give you a couple of pain killers, nothing too strong, just enough to take the edge off the pain."

Riley watched as the doctor strapped Graham's wrist, "So do you feel up to interrogating our new guests?"

Graham nodded his assent.

The doctor moved across to the drug cabinet retrieving the vials from inside; Graham held his breath as he inspected the contents before handing them to Riley. "Here you go Agent Finn."

Graham arose from the gurney and walked casually to stand beside Finn, "So what you got there, Ri?"

Riley carefully placed the vials on a tray as the doctor bought over six syringes. "Just a little something to loosen their tongues." His eyes glinted maliciously as he watched the doctor fill each syringe with the clear liquid.

"Cool, anything to make our job easier." Graham shrugged knowing that the vials originally held a drug similar to what was meant for Spike. Instead of incapacitating them though, these new vials now contained a harmless mixture of vitamins that would give Riley's intended victims a quick boost of energy.

Calmly he followed Riley down towards the cells, his eyes slowly taking in his surroundings as he searched for signs of a trap.

Buffy was so intent on finding a way out that she had her back to the door when it silently opened. Sensing another presence in the room, she turned in time to see Riley enter the room, a syringe held loosely in his hand.

"Well hello Buffy, fancy meeting you here." Riley sprang forward plunging the syringe into her upper arm.

Buffy's mind raced as she felt the sharp needle pierce her skin. Keeping in mind Graham's description of the effects of the drug she was supposed to have been given, Buffy let her body go limp as she slumped to the floor, knowing that the others would do the same.

Riley grinned as he watched the petite blonde fall, making no move to catch her, and enjoyed the sound of her body hitting the hard floor with a loud thud. Glancing towards the other rooms he watched as the others fell. He wanted to interrogate each of his captives in turn, reveling in the fact that the drug remained in effect until the antidote was given, allowing him all the time in the world.

Handling Buffy roughly he laid her body out flat, running his hands across her skin as he did. Pulling her shirt up Riley grabbed one of her breasts, twisting her nipple violently, "Hmmm do you like that Buffy?" Smiling lecherously he covered her body with his, grinding his hips into her as he bit through the fabric of her top

Buffy resisted the urge to kick him in the balls. '_God what had she ever seen in this creep.' _Swallowing her revulsion, Buffy willed herself to stay still under Riley's ministrations.

"As much as I'd like to stay and play some more, I thought I'd start with little sis first." Licking Buffy up the side of her face, he chuckled as she spasmed beneath him "Oh Buf, don't be like that, you'll get your turn. It's just; she's so young and innocent and you're…well to be honest you're not." Giving her a quick kiss he sprung up "But you can watch if you like." Riley pressed a button near the door causing the wall between their cells to turn opaque just like the other one.

Buffy saw Dawn pacing the room; she had jumped back startled when she noticed the wall change. Buffy could see here lips moving as she called out to her, but no sound penetrated the room though. Helpless, she watched as the door to Dawn's room opened.

Dawn watched nervously as the large commando swaggered into the room, twirling a small syringe absently between his fingers. She began backing away nervously, "What did you do to my sister?" Dawn questioned. Even though she knew the plan, Dawn felt small fingers of fear dance up her spine. _'What if Graham didn't get the vials switched? What if everyone really was incapacitated?'_

Riley watched the fear spread through the young girl in front of him; he could feel his arousal wash over him as he thought about it. Coming to a decision he carefully placed the syringe on the top of the small keypad near the door.

Slowly he began to prowl around the small cell, his eyes never leaving the young girl. "So Dawn, that's your name right? Can I call you Dawnie?" Riley slowly moved towards the terrified young girl. "You've lead us on a bit of chase haven't you? I was starting to get very annoyed." Riley stepped forward suddenly, giving a short laugh as Dawn stepped quickly away from him.

"Aww Dawnie, don't be like that. There's no need to be frightened; I mean I'm not a bad man." He moved in closer, forcing Dawn into a corner of the room. "But you're a bad girl aren't you?" leaning in close he pressed his body against hers before whispering in her ear, "Only bad girls would hang out with vampires." He ran one finger along the bare flesh of her arm, "I think someone needs to be punished."

Dawn watched in horror as he moved his hand to his belt, unbuckling it slowly before moving to the buttons on his military fatigues. Swallowing her revulsion Dawn looked at him coyly she peaked up at him from beneath her long lashes, "Pl…Please don't hurt me."

Riley pulled back slightly, "Oh it's going to hurt a lot, believe…ughh you bitch!" He doubled over as Dawn's knee connected solidly with his swollen cock.

Shoving with all her strength, Dawn managed to push him away far enough to dodge around him, making her way to the door. She screamed in frustration as rough hands grabbed her around the waist flinging her to the floor. Dawn felt light headed as spots danced before her eyes, her head aching from where it had hit the hard floor. Riley's large body pinned her to the ground as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"That hurt, you little bitch!" Riley pulled back far enough to send a hard fist into the side of her head, before reaching down to finish unfastening his pants. So intent on his goal he didn't register the loud thud that came from the clear glass wall.

When Buffy saw Riley begin to attack Dawn she had jumped to her feet, beginning her frantic attempts for escape. Scanning the other rooms, she noticed the others were also on their feet, struggling against their captors who remained in the cells.

Her eyes flew to Spike who remained motionless in the centre room. Suddenly his naked form sprung from the gurney in one fluid movement. Buffy marveled at the strength radiating from his battered body, as she watched him hurling himself against the wall separating him from Dawn, using his entire body as a battering ram.

She frowned puzzled when he stopped his frantic movements and turned his head towards the door. Following the path of his gaze, she saw the door open to admit Graham, who immediately began punching keys on the pad beside the door. The wall before her began to vibrate slightly before it began its silent ascent into the ceiling.

Spike had felt a rush of fear from Dawn course through his body. Letting his eyes spring open he watched as the soldier threw his girl to the floor. When he saw his fist connect with her pretty face, he could contain himself no longer. Springing up Spike had hurtled towards the barrier that separated him from the one living being he would willingly die for.

Sensing the 'good' tin soldier just outside his door Spike calmed himself long enough to bark at him as soon as he crossed the threshold, "Get it open soldier boy."

Frantically punching in the numbers he had managed to steal from Professor Walsh's office, Graham breathed a sigh of relief as the dividing walls began to slide upwards.

Spike anxiously watched as the wall began to rise. Hunkering down he rolled his body through the gap as soon as he could, scraping his raw wounds against the sharp base as he did. Spike leapt to his feet; grabbing the oblivious commando by the throat and hurled him off Dawn. "Get your hands of my girl?"

Riley began to struggle, clawing desperately at the hand around his throat, which was cutting off his air supply. Seeing Graham out of the corner of his eye, he desperately tried to call for help, but his movements stilled momentarily as he watched his brother in arms assisting the captives.

Spike chuckled at the soldier's look of disbelief. "Sorry he's on my side." With a violent movement he tossed Riley across the room before moving back towards him game face to the fore.

Dawn managed to scramble to her feet rushing from the room and straight into Joyce's arms. Buffy arrived close behind. "Giles, you and the others get mom and Dawn out of here." She caught Dawn's arm as her brand new little sis started to protest, "I'll bring him out I promise."

"No we're staying together." Joyce said forcefully

Buffy stared at her mother startled, "But it's not safe."

"Buffy, what's not safe is splitting up." Joyce moved towards the surgical tray, picking up a large knife that Riley had left there earlier from his little torture session. "I want to stay by your side." A determined look crossed her face as Joyce waved the knife menacingly in Riley's direction.

Buffy took a step back shocked by the hardness in her mother's gaze as she watched fallen commando. "Mum please, I can't do this if I'm worried about the two of you."

Joyce began to waver, her eyes skirting around the room before locking with Spike's.

"I'd appreciate it if you could watch the niblet a mite longer, Joyce." Spike said in a tone that everyone knew was a definite command despite it being worded as a polite request.

Dawn whimpered in protest, snuggling closer to the battered vampire. "Come on Lil Bit, I won't be far behind. I promise." Spike dropped a small kiss on her forehead before pushing her towards the Slayer's mum.

Joyce watched in silence, taking note of Spike's tenderness towards the young girl. She also noticed Buffy's protective stance towards the group, having unconsciously placed herself between the Commando and the others in the room. She nodded curtly, "Ok, but you have 10 minutes. If you're not out by then, I'm coming back in."

Giles took the opportunity to step forward. "I'd like to stay and assist you. If I may Buffy?" he cast a threatening glance towards Riley. "There are a few things I would like to ask this young man."

Riley cowered on the floor at the look the unassuming man gave him; his eyes darted around the room looking for a way to escape, a weapon, anything.

Spike also eyed the watcher closely; he had always suspected that darkness lay hidden beneath the stuffy British exterior. He had heard tales of a time when the quiet man had been known as Ripper, and he guessed that he would be coming to the fore before they left.

Graham interrupted the small group, "Look I can get everyone out of here, but I can't risk coming back in to get anyone that's left behind."

"S'ok boy, I can track Dawn out of this place easy." Spike was anxious for his Bit and the Slayer's mum to be far away from this place.

Graham nodded before letting his military training take control. "Ok, Mrs. Summers, Dawn, come with me." He hefted a rifle up into his hands before passing it to Xander, "Keep this hidden as best you can until we need it." Turning to Oz he assessed how best to utilize the werewolf's abilities. "Buffy said that you can bring your wolf out in small amounts."

Oz shrugged, "Yeah."

Graham thought for a moment. "Can you sense people coming?" he waited for Oz's nod of assent. "Can you tell how many there are?"

Oz thought for a moment, "Pretty close."

"Alright then, let's move." Graham turned to the others, "I've set some surprises up; I'll give you 10 minutes after we get out before I set them off. That'll give you another 5 minutes. You need to be out by then otherwise you're not getting out."

"We understand." Buffy gave him a half smile, "Now get out of here." She waited until they left before turning back to the fallen soldier, "Now what to do with you."


End file.
